


Playing By Ear

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Ethan thinks he knows everything; drabble; for "pandoraiam".





	Playing By Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Half of learning how to play is learning what not to play._ \-- "Up Up Up Up Up Up", Ani DiFranco

* * *

Ethan's been told all his life that he's a genius, and unlike learning to read sheet music or practicing three hours a day even while the other kids in the neighbourhood were out playing baseball or, hell, even smoking cigarettes behind Mr. Green's shop, it's something he's never really questioned. He learns to play people the way he plays his violin, too: simperingly sympathetic with just a touch of smugness.

Ethan thinks most people are ridiculous, and carries himself knowing that he doesn't really need any of them. And then he meets Justin Taylor - really meets him, post the bashing publicity that surrounded him when he first came to PIFA - and plays all the right notes to make Justin sink into his arms. It's easy, he thinks, almost too easy, and when he lets an admirer follow him back to his hotel room the first night he's away from Justin for a concert, that's easy, too.

And then Justin leaves him, and Ethan realizes that when it comes to love - real love, the kind with creshendos and fermatas that rise and fall and just kind of hold, the kind he had with Justin and never really appreciated until it was gone - he's a goddamned fool.


End file.
